In manufacturing process of a display panel, detection process is a critical process which tests characteristics of the display panel, and is also a very important step in various processes. At present, mainstream detection apparatuses are each equipped with a light source system for various colors such as yellow, white, green and the like. By switching light sources for various colors, light with various colors is irradiated on the display panel, so that the purpose of detecting whether or not the display panel is qualified can be achieved. Accordingly, almost all of the detection apparatuses are equipped with the light source system for various colors, resulting in a low efficiency in detection and high cost.